Changes, Love, and all that other stuff
by JRutherford
Summary: Dawn decides its time for Paul to change. can she do it? maybe something will help her. i know the title's funny, but i liked it :3
1. change?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters.**

Hi! My first Pokémon fanfic stars here! :D

Enjoy! :3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright day outside. A ray of light beamed through the Pokémon center window on to Dawn's closed eyes. She opened her eyes and revealed her sparkling blue eyes. She yawned and slipped out of her sheets. She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed at the sight. Her hair was a mess!

Dawn grabbed a pokéball from her bag. Then she stopped. She was about to send out Piplup, but she realized that she hadn't bathed in days. So she grabbed some clean clothes and a towel and headed for the Pokémon center shower. She looked around to see if anyone was following her. No one was behind her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was walking behind her. She walked into the Pokémon center shower room and looked around once more. She saw Paul walking, turning around the corner in the hall and quickly shut the door. She felt her face become hot and red. She wasn't really sure why she was blushing; it was just Paul, it wasn't not like she had feeling for him right? …right?

**On the other side of the door…**

Paul started walking down the hallway. He looked at the door leading to the showers and saw that blue haired girl looking at him. He stared back at her for about a minute and all of a sudden the door slammed. What the heck was that? That was pretty rude, even for him. But he found himself recovering from a small stomachache. What? He couldn't have had butterflies. He didn't think of her like that. Right?

He stared at the door for a while and then continued walking down the hall. He was hoping to shower, but it seems that he was beaten to it. He walked back to his rented room and sat on the bed. He looked outside the window and saw some Pokémon playing out in the yard. He smiled, which was something he did alone and did very rarely.

He opened the window to get some fresh air, and to his surprise, a Pokémon jumped through the window and landed on top of him. The Pokémon was grey and had a black face and paws. It had a long fluffy gray tail, a red nose and pure white fangs. It had yellow eyes filled with love. A Poochyena! It wagged its tail and licked Paul's face.

Paul looked at the Pokémon. It was acting in a way he had seen only with Ash and his Pokémon. He pushed the Pokémon off of him. If it acted this way, it must have been weak, just like Ash's Pokémon. The Poochyena jumped on Paul, knocking him down. It continued to wag its tail and lick his face. He pushed it off of him once more.

"Sit!" Paul commanded. The Pokémon did as told. "Huh? It listens to orders pretty well," Paul muttered to himself. He took out his pokédex and scanned the Poochyena. To his surprise, it was at a somewhat low level, but it was pretty strong. "Hmm, I guess you're pretty decent," Paul said, taking out a pokéball. He was about to toss it, but the Poochyena hopped right into the ball without hesitation.

Paul looked at the back with a confused expression. He sent out Poochyena. A bright white light came out of the pokéball and formed into the Poochyena. The Poochyena barked happily and jumped on Paul, making him fall again.

"Agh! Sit!" Paul yelled, pushing his new Pokémon off of him. The Pokémon did as it was told. Paul took out the pokédex and scanned the Pokémon once more. "Huh. So you're a girl Poochyena," he said, raising an eyebrow. He smiled. "You're kind of cute, you know that?" Paul looked around, hoping that no one had heard him. He sighed with relief and took out a pokéball. He pointed the pokeball at Poochyena and a red beam made the Pokémon return to the pokéball.

He looked at the pokéball and smiled. He could train this one well.

**While this thing with Paul was happening, Dawn did this…**

Dawn leaned against the bathroom door. She took off her yellow clips and put them on the counter. She looked down at her pink pajama shirt and hesitantly unbuttoned it. She put back her arms and the shirt slid right off her. She then pulled down her pajama pants. She hugged her chest and stood there for a moment. She thought about Paul for a minute, thinking of his cruelty and wondering if there was a way to change him. She removed the rest of her clothing and stepped into the shower stall. She turned on the hot water, but cold water hit her soft pale skin instead.

"Ouch!" Dawn yelled, jumping backwards. "It's cold!"

She put her hand in the water and felt that it was warm. She stepped back under the running water and let it flow down the curves of her body, like a flowing stream filled with fishy Pokémon.

She leaned against the wall, soaking in the water. _Paul is so mean to his Pokémon,_ she thought. _But, I don't think he's really that bad. Maybe, something, or someone could change him. Maybe…I could be that someone…_

Dawn turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She looked around the shower room and saw that her clean clothes weren't there. She panicked and walked around the room. _What am I going to do? Where did I leave my clothes? Maybe I dropped them or something. _She slowly unlocked the brown wooden door and peeked outside. The hallways were empty, like a ghost town.

"Why aren't there any people?" she whispered to herself. She turned to see a clock. "What? It's barely six in the morning? Everyone's probably still asleep," she whispered again. She looked around but didn't see her clothes anywhere. What had happened to them? "I guess I have to go to the room to get my clothes again," she sighed. "Well, that sucks."

She was glad she didn't share rooms with Ash and Brock. She would be so embarrassed to go to her rented room butt naked, with only a towel covering her, and Ash and Brock were there.

She snuck out of the bathroom and tiptoed over to her room. She got to her room and grabbed the knob. He tried turning it, but it was locked. _Shit! It's locked! _Dawn thought about what she was going to do, when she remembered that she left her keys on the counter along with her clips. She scowled and tiptoed back to the bathroom. She looked behind her to make sure no one was behind her, but she kept walking. She walked right into something firm but soft. She looked up and saw Paul staring down at her with an 'oh my gosh' look on his face.

She held the towel tighter and turned a bright red. "Eep!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol I'm not sure why, but I had to make them crash like that XD

Geez, imagine being caught only wearing a towel O.o

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review please! :3


	2. pervert!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters.**

Hi there…you! :D uh, yeah, so

Enjoy! :3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn stood in front of Paul, gripping the towel even tighter. Her face a blazing red._ Oh crap. Paul is right in front of me and the only thing I'm wearing is nothing but a white towel!_ Dawn thought.

Paul stood in a state of shock with wide eyes. _Oh my gosh! That blue haired girl is in front of me. And she's __**naked**__, _Paul thought. Paul's eyes wandered from her worried face down to her pale shoulders. His eyes slowly drifted down to her breasts, covered by the towel, down her covered torso to her smooth, exposed pale legs.

Dawn caught his gaze and put one hand on his chin and lifted his head up. His confused eyes linked to her angry blue eyes. "My face," she growled, "is up here. Pervert."

He gave her a baffled look. He was a…pervert? _I'm a pervert? _Paul turned sideways. "Well, at least I'm not the one only covered by a towel now, am I?" he asked with a scowl.

Dawn felt her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment. "But I don't stare at people while they are only wearing towels!" she shot back.

Paul turned back and faced her. "Well you shouldn't be parading around like that! Besides, who else goes around a Pokémon center with just a towel!?"

"Well you should have at least an ounce of self control!"

"I have tons of self control! Do you? You're parading around in a towel, for Christ's sake!"

"Apperantly you don't have any, because you were staring at me! Besides, it's not like I'm doing this on purpose! You think I _like _wandering around the Pokémon center wearing only a towel!?"

"Well, you should be more careful, you klutz!"

"Don't call me a klutz, you pervert!"

"I can call you whatever I want! You don't own me! And I am not a pervert!"

Dawn made a face. "Yes you are."

Paul leaned in closer. "No. I'm not."

Dawn turned away, as did Paul. They reached for the shiny golden door knob at the same time. They hadn't realized that they had touched hands. When they felt the warmth of each others hands, they stared at each other. Their stares quickly turned to glares.

"Let go of the door knob," Dawn growled.

Paul narrowed his eyes. "You let go. You were already in here once."

"Yeah? Well, I need to go in again."

"Too bad! I'm going to go in!"

"No you're not! I'm going in, and you can't stop me!"

Dawn and Paul tried to go through the door at the same time. They squeezed and pushed, but they couldn't make it through the door at the same time. Dawn shoved Pau away; Paul did the same thing.

"Move! Let me go in! You have to wait! I was in here first!" Dawn screeched, elbowing Paul in the ribs.

Paul pushed her elbow out of the way. "Get out! I know you were already here! Now I get to go in!" Paul hissed.

They continued to push each other, but the last push Paul gave her made her fall. But she wasn't going fall alone. Dawn grabbed Paul's collar, making him fall down with her.

"Agh!" Dawn screamed.

Paul braced himself. "Whoa!"

"Ow…"

Paul and Dawn opened their eyes to look right into each other's eyes. Dawn had never noticed that Paul's eyes were a bright purple. Like when the sun finally sets, and the sky is a bright, beautiful purple. Paul was on top of her, with his hands by her head, holding his upper body up. His pelvis was pressed against her. They stayed like that for a bit, until they realized that they were positioned in a way they shouldn't be. Dawn turned a bright pink, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Paul turned a deep red, and he felt his face burning like if he was in the lake of fire. Hs body tingled like little bugs crawling all over him. Dawn felt her body tingling as well. She felt goose bumps come upon her skin.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DONG?!"

Paul turned and Dawn lifted her head to see Ash and Pikachu looking down at them. Ash had awoken from all the yelling, and was now watching in horror as his rival lay on top of his friend. Paul and Dawn looked at each other and turned and even darker shade of red. Pikachu looked at them innocently.

"Pika?" it asked, twitching its ears and tail. Ash covered the Pikachu's eyes.

"Don't look buddy! Don't look!" Ash yelped, running away, Pikachu in his arms.

Dawn glared at Paul and shoved him off of her. He stood up and reached out his hand. She looked up to his face and saw that his usual scowl was printed on his face. She took his hand and he helped her up. She smiled at him and realized they were in the shower room together and she was still only wearing the towel. She pushed him out of the shower room.

"I told you! You are a PERVERT!" Dawn screeched, pointing and accusing finger at him.

Paul glared at her and pushed her hand down. "I am not a pervert. Get over yourself."

Dawn turned red with anger and she slammed the door in his face. Paul leaned against the wall, waiting for her to come out. About three seconds later, Dawn came back out. She got startled when she saw Paul waiting by the door.

"What the hell? You were only in there for three seconds!" Paul hissed at her. "If you were going to be in there for that long, you should've let me in!"

"Aren't you going to shower?" Dawn asked with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, that's why it's called the shower room!"

"And what were you planning to do while I was in there? Take off your clothes? You're such a pervert!"

Paul had a surprised look on his face. "Um, well, I-I don't know…" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Exactly. And stop being such a pervert!"

Paul waved her away. "Don't flatter yourself. Like I would waste my time peeking at _you._" And with that, he went into the shower room and shut the door.

Dawn felt her face become red for the hundredth time that day. There was something about Paul that made her turn red either with anger or embarrassment. She turned and walked to her room. She had gotten her key and entered her room. She reached into her bag and pulled out her usual navy blue and pink dress. She slipped into it and fixed up her hair. She put on her white hat and her pink boots. She grabbed her bag and decided to go get breakfast.

Dawn walked out the room and headed down the hall. She had taken _forever _to get ready, so when she walked down the hall the shower door opened, and Paul came out wearing only shorts and a towel around his neck. Steam came out of the shower room and Dawn could picture the hot water hitting his chest, which had developed a nice figure and muscles from training with his Pokémon. She couldn't help but stare a little.

"Like what you see?" Paul smirked.

Dawn choked a little.

"Who's the pervert now?" he said as he walked past her.

Dawn turned around and watched as Paul walked back to his room. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"


	3. I knew you could love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

Hi! I haven't really been in the happiest mood, so I don't really feel like writing.

But I will. Just for my fans. :)

Oh yeah, and Paul may seem out of character, but he should, because he's not really the "loving" type.

P. S. if you have any criticism, keep it to yourself please. I don't write to have people I don't even know tell me what to do. Thank you, Enjoy! :3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash and Brock opened their eyes. **(A/N: but Brock never opens his eyes lol o.o;)** They rushed over to where they heard Dawn's cry.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Ash asked, a concerned look printed on his face.

"What happened, why'd you yell?" Brock asked more calmly than Ash.

Dawn turned to Ash and Brock, a frown pasted on her face. "I just passed by Paul right now," she answered, crossing her arms.

Ash clenched his fists. "Paul's here? Where? What did he do?" he asked rapidly.

Dawn's anger cooled down. "Yeah, I passed him when I was going to get breakfast," she answered quietly.

Ash shot Dawn a look. "You…" he said in a low voice. "Were going to get breakfast without me!?" he whined. Just then his stomach let out a loud growl. "See what I mean?" he whined again.

Brock and Dawn sighed. "Well, since we're up, let's just go get some breakfast," Brock said.

Ash and Dawn smiled at him. "Okay!"

They headed for the cafeteria. Ash and Brock sat at a table while Dawn went to get their breakfast. Ash's stomach let out a loud growl, causing other trainers to turn to him. Ash blushed lightly and gave them a nervous smile.

"Sorry about that," he said. He turned to face Brock. "When is Dawn coming back with our food?" he complained.

"Be patient, Ash," Brock replied. "She's getting food for three. Of course she's going to take a while."

Ash put his head on the table and his stomach let out a loud growl. "I'm so hungry," he whined. He placed his head on the table, and his hat fell onto the brown wood table. He closed his eyes as the aroma of pancakes floated around him. He smiled and began to drool a little. His eyes were still closed and the smell got stronger and stronger. As the smell became stronger, Ash drooled a little more. He imagined himself with pancakes all around him. He was eating them and they tasted like…hat?

Ash opened his eyes to see Dawn and Brock staring down at him. He looked down at his mouth to find that he was eating his hat. He stared up at Brock and Dawn again, who were looking down at him with strange expressions on their faces. Ash spit out his hat and smiled awkwardly at them.

"Ash? What are you doing?" Dawn asked awkwardly.

"Well, I was dreaming that I was eating pancakes and well," Ash started to say.

"Ok, I've heard enough," Dawn said. "Anyway, your pancakes are here!" Dawn placed a plate stacked with pancakes on the table and handed Ash and Brock a plate.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Ash cheered.

"We know, Ash," Dawn and Brock said simultaneously.

Ash gave them a smile and began to put some pancakes on his plate. After putting a lot of pancakes on his plate, Brock began to get a few. Dawn was about to get a few when she realized that the pancakes were gone.

"Oh, look. They're gone," she said quietly.

Ash looked up at Dawn. "Are you okay, Dawn?" he asked.

She stared back at him. She smiled. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. I'm just going to grab some more pancakes." And with that, she walked away.

"I hope she's okay," Brock said, as Ash went back to stuffing his face.

Dawn walked back to where they were serving the food. Instead of getting in line, she sat at an empty table where Ash and Brock couldn't see her. She stared down at the table thinking about what to do for her next contest. She had won the Wallace Cup, but it was so close. What if she wasn't so lucky next time? She looked up and saw Paul walking into the cafeteria.

Paul," Dawn quietly said to herself.

Paul spotted her. When she noticed his gaze was upon her she immediately stared back at the table.

"Hm," was all Paul said before he walked away.

Dawn felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "He was looking right at me," she whispered to herself. She dropped her head down on the table and shut her eyes.

PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT!

Dawn looked up to see a little black puppy running toward her. It hopped onto the table and gave Dawn's face a lick.

"What is that?" Dawn asked. The puppy sat on the table, wagging its long, fluffy tail. Dawn took out her pink pokédex and looked up what Pokémon it was.

"Hm. So you're a Poochyena, huh?" she said. The Poochyena licked her face again. Dawn smiled and petted its head. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

The Poochyena barked and wagged its tail harder. She reached into her bag and pulled out a reddish-pinkish ribbon. She tied it around its neck in a big bow. The bow was big on the back of Poochyena's neck.

"Oh, wait!" Dawn said. She took out her pokédex and scanned Poochyena.

"So your moves are Sand-Attack, Bite, Howl and Take Down. And you're a girl!" Dawn squealed. "That's so cute!"

Poochyena licked her face. She turned and tugged at the bow, making it turn sloppy. Dawn clasped her hands together. The sight of Poochyena tugging at the bow, it was too cute! Dawn took out a pokéball.

"Want to travel with me?" she asked.

Poochyena sniffed the red and white ball and turned away.

"Huh? Why not?" Dawn pushed the button on the ball and a red beam shot out of the ball and hit Poochyena. Instead of capturing it, the red beam broke. "What? You belong to someone? But who?"

"Poochyena! Poochyena where are you?"

Dawn faced the direction of where the voice was coming from. It was Paul! Dawn looked back at Poochyena, who began wagging her tail rapidly at the sound of her owner's voice.

Pau spotted Poochyena and walked over to the table. He looked at Dawn, then shot Poochyena a glare. Poochyena was unaffected by it, and continued to wag her tail.

"You!" Paul shouted at Poochyena. "You are so undisciplined! You can't even stay in your pokéball!" He eyed Dawn. Paul took out Poochyena's pokéball and threw it to Dawn. Dawn caught it.

"Here. Take her." Paul began to walk away.

Poochyena stopped wagging her tail. Her eyes began to fill with tears. She grabbed the pokéball from Dawn's hands and ran after Paul. Paul stopped and stared at the Pokémon hard. Poochyena was begging and trying to hand Paul the pokéball.

"Why should I take you back? You don't even obey right! Go away!"

Dawn ran to Paul. "Paul!" she said. "Don't be that way! Look, this Pokémon is devoted to you! She loves you, and you're just going to treat her like that! I know you love her too; I can see it in your eyes! Please, don't treat her that way! Look at her, Paul. Look into her eyes!"

Paul stared at Dawn in shock. Then he looked down at Poochyena who was still begging for Paul to take her back.

Paul sighed and reached down and took the pokéball from Poochyena's mouth. "Come on."

Poochyena barked happily and followed Paul out of the cafeteria. Dawn watched with a smile. She let a whisper escape her pale, slightly quivering lips.

"I knew you could love."


End file.
